


I Loved Him

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: Hamilton For The Soul [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: How Thomas Jefferson acted after he found out that Alexander had been killed.





	I Loved Him

Aaron Burr winced in pain as he was shoved back against the wall by none other than the President himself Thomas Jefferson. His Vice President James Madison stood behind him with a worried expression on his face but he dared not move since he had never seen Thomas this angry before and he feared that he might only make matters worse if he were to interfere. 

“Mr. President…” Aaron started but the hands tightening around his shirt cut him off as Thomas growled.

“What have you done?” Thomas growled gripping Aaron’s shirt tighter than before to the point where both James and Aaron fear he would tear the fabric.

“W-What?” Aaron stuttered out fear lacing the words as he gripped Thomas’ wrist.

“Oh, I’m sorry are you scared?” Thomas asked in a mock tone as he shook Aaron a bit.

“Thomas, Please!” Aaron said as he looked at Thomas with terror filled eyes.

“So you are scared than you know exactly how it feels!” Thomas roared as he slammed Aaron against the wall again.

“W-What are you talking about?” Aaron asked frantically as he tried to pull away from Thomas before he could be injured any farther by the man he had once called his friend.

“I’m talking about, Hamilton!” Thomas yelled yanking Aaron forward until he was right in his face. “I’m talking about how scared Alexander must have felt when he was dying.!” He yelled before he yanked Aarona round and shoved him to the ground causing Aaron to hit the floor with a hard thud. “Dying because of you!” He screamed as he brought his cane down in the center of Aaron’s chest and pushing down.

“That’s what this is about…” Aaron gasped out as he felt the end of the cane dig into his chest. “Thomas, Please listen…” He began trying to move but only winced as Thomas pushed down harder.

“No, I am not going to listen this is your fault!” Thomas said as he glared down at Aaron with hate filled eyes. “It’s your fault, Alexander is dead!” He roared tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to fight back every emotion he had felt for the passed three days since Alexander had died.

“I know that, I know it’s my fault!” Aaron said in a panicked voice as he struggled to get away from Thomas. “I know how you feel and I…” He began but was cut off when he was slammed back and down only to look at James he gave him a sad, pitiful look that told Aaron he didn’t understand at all.

“No, You don’t!” Thomas screamed yanking the cane off of Aaron’s chest only to slam it down next to his head as tears slipped down his face. “You don’t understand anything!” He yelled as the tears slipped faster and faster dropping onto his shirt and onto the floor. “You killed him, you killed Alexander, you killed my Alexander!” He shouted as sobs echoed past every word.

“Your Alexander?” Aaron asked looking at Thomas with wide eyes as he finally began to understand just how much Thomas and Alexander had meant to one another.

“Yes, My Alexander! The man that I…” Thomas started but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder which caused him to snap to the side only to see James staring at him with sad eyes and frown.

“That’s enough, Thomas.” James said calmly though his own tears from seeing his friend like this dropped from every word.

Thomas looked at James for only a few seconds before he finally broke and fell to his knees clinging to his best friend as he sobbed into his stomach. He only sobbed harder as he felt James hug him back and run his fingers through his thick black curls.

“I loved him, James! I loved him so much and now he’s gone!” Thomas sobbed out into his friends shirt as he gasped for hair.

“I know, I know, Thomas and I am so, so, so, so, sorry.” James said calmly as he kept running his fingers through Thomas’ hair all while hugging him tight. His eyes were on Aaron though and a second later he nodded towards the door as if telling him to hurry and leave before something even worse happened to him.

Aaron didn’t say a word and he didn’t nod all he did was force himself to his feet and run out of the room and out into the hallway as he made his way to the door that led to the outside world the sounds of Thomas’ sobs following him as he ran outside into the cold New York streets.


End file.
